A Midnight Tradition
by DeathByIrony
Summary: Stan is feeling upset because he's missing out. Good thing Kyle is there to make everything better. Style.


Stanley Marsh sighed heavily and took a swig of the nearly empty bottle of beer clutched tightly in his hand. He was at a New Year party; he was supposed to be having fun. All of the adults in town had abandoned their teenagers for the night in favor of partying with one another, giving said teenagers an opportunity to do whatever the hell they wanted.

Naturally, nearly everyone flocked to Token Blacks' house the moment they heard word that he was hosting a party. Many people (including Kenny and Cartman) came bearing the sweet gift of alcohol, and the party was certainly not in short supply.

So why was Stan so unhappy? It may have seemed petty to others, but to Stan it was important.

He had no one to kiss at midnight.

Every year since he was eight years old, he had had someone to give the traditional New Year kiss to, but not this year. No, this year he had hit a dry spell, and had found no one he was even particularly interested in.

For Stan, the New Year kiss was tradition; a way to start the year off with a good memory, and high hopes for the oncoming year to be filled with many more.

But not this year.

"What's the matter Stan, you look sad," Kyle asked, walking up to Stan and handing him one of the two full bottles of beer he had retrieved from the kitchen. "I leave for one minute, and you start sulking. You miss me that much?" he joked.

Stan cracked a smile. "No, just thinking."

Stan could see Kyles' emerald eyes (which were dulled and clouded due to the consumption of a bit too much alcohol) move up to get a better look at him, but the other boy said nothing else on the subject.

When Kyle didn't break his gaze, it began to make Stan slightly uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and took a few furtive glances at Kyle before speaking. "S'just that I'm not gonna get my New Year kiss this year..."

Kyle stared at him a moment longer, slightly bewildered, before breaking into laughter. "That's it? I thought it was something more..." He then trailed off; his vocabulary stunted from a few too many drinks.

"H-hey, it's important to _me_," Stan argued, blushing in embarrassment.

"If it's that important to you, just grab any one here. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to make out with you," Kyle stated with slight irritation as he looked away from Stan. "I mean, _I've_ never had a New Year kiss and I survived."

_'Why's he so upset?' _Stan wondered to himself. "I'm not just gonna walk up to some random person and kiss them, if that's what you're saying," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone (he couldn't really tell, Kyle wasn't the only one who had had a bit too much to drink).

"I know," Kyle said, his eyes staring blankly at Kenny dancing with both Butters and Bebe on a couch across the room.

_'If he knew I wouldn't, then why would he say it?'_ Stan thought fleetingly.

xXx

One hour later, Stan and Kyle had downed a few more beers and were happily drunk. Stan kept making comments and saying things that he was fairly sure made no sense, but Kyle laughed at everything that came out of his mouth, so he kept talking.

"One minute to midnight!" an excited voice (of which Stan recognized to belong to Wendy) yelled out of the crowd and over the blaring music.

Alright, so he hadn't had a date, and he wouldn't get his midnight kiss, but, as always, Kyle had distracted him from his troubles, and he had ended up having an awesome time. They had sung along to songs they knew, they made fun of peoples bad dancing, and hell, the alcohol had warmed them both up so much, they started flirting with _each other_. He had to admit, Kyle always knew how to entertain him.

The crowd around him and Kyle began to count down.

Kyle turned to him, a nervous glint in his eyes.

_five_

_four_

_three _

_two_

_one_

Before Stan even realized what occurred, Kyle had leaned in, pressed their lips together, and quickly pulled back, his cheeks stained cherry red.

"Happy new year, Stan," he mumbled.

Stan stood there in awe as streamers went off in the crowd around them and other people celebrated amongst themselves. A slow smile crept onto his face.

"Well now, that's really no way to kiss someone," Stan smirked as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kyles' again.

As Kyle wrapped his arms around Stans' neck, Stan could vaguely register the sound of fireworks outside.

The fireworks that went off when Kyles' tongue found its way into his mouth completely outmatched the ones outside.

He really hoped they would still remember this when they sobered up.

xXx

AN: Ok this really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I decided to put it up anyway. Tell me what you think. Oh, and here's wishing everyone a happy new year! :) Hooray for 2009!~~~


End file.
